


Sleep

by romanticalgirl



Series: Requiem for a Dream [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Sleep

He hasn't slept in three nights. 

It's beginning to get to him, the lack of sleep, but he can't seem to care as he lies there silently, not moving, barely breathing until the sound comes again. He's braced for it, been waiting for it, but nothing chills him like the actual hearing of it. Nothing sends that icy shiver along his spine like the soft rustling of fabric as Remus's hand slips beneath the sheet, beneath the worn boxers he wears to bed and wraps around his cock. 

The room is silent beyond the sound, silent even with it. He turns his head slowly and watches Remus lie there, not moving for a long moment. His eyes are always closed, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths too large for his thin body. Then, after a few moments, he begins to move and Sirius stares at him, watching the shift of fabric as his hand and arm move. 

Remus doesn't open his eyes, though his mouth falls open slightly, breathing in deeper. The covers slip lower and expose his pale chest in the moonlight, the almost white skin topped with a hard dark tip. His ribs seem too prominent as the light filters over them and Sirius watches in rapt fascination as Remus's knees lift and spread in silent invitation. 

White cotton brushes Remus's abdomen as his hand continues moving, speeding up as his tongue flickers out to wet his lips. His mouth moves in silent pleas, whispered words that don't slip past his lips in anything more than motion. His hips arch off the bed in a rapid, steady rhythm that makes Sirius ache in ways he didn't know existed. 

Remus's mouth opens wider and his body tenses, rising off the bed with rigid abandon. He collapses just as silently as he moved and lies there breathing again, his eyes closed as he slowly drifts off. 

Sirius bites his lip until it bleeds, tasting the coppery spill as his hand finally creeps under the covers, rubbing over his own hard cock, pressing against it until the ache seems overwhelming, too much to bear. He doesn't switch positions, just rubs himself until dawn, stopping when it becomes too much, waiting until the rush subsides before starting again, watching and wanting Remus as he sleeps.


End file.
